


The Blob Test

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Magic, Magic Potions, Meeting the Parents, Sex Magic, Virgin Cure, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John turned to her flat mate, tears in her eyes.  “FIX me!”</p><p>Sherlock blinked up at her and then looked away, a flush apparent on his cheeks.  “I do not have the antidote to that particular spell.”</p><p>“But you can find an antidote, right?”  John demanded as she squatted beside the chair, uncaring that it was not a ladylike thing to do.</p><p>“Only if it’s not permanent.”  Sherlock answered with an annoyed sigh.</p><p>“If it’s not permanent?”  John shrieked and stood up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blob Test

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing with a universe in which magic exists... But it doesn't beat you about the head with its existence. It's subtle.
> 
> I managed to see the first two episodes of Season 3. No spoilers... But Mummy Holmes reminded me of my grandmother... And Mr. Holmes reminded me of my grandfather... So... There's that. ^^v 
> 
> Only Mummy and Mr. Holmes are borrowed from Season 3. Nothing else.
> 
> I apologize that Lestrade only appears for 5 seconds... And that he gets to see female John naked.
> 
> Nothing to really warn for except gender change due to mishap with magic potions. Also the victims in the case were violated but only mentioned in passing.

Sherlock blinked and John blinked back. It was rather difficult for the shorter man to focus with slime rolling down the side of his face, dripping from his chin.

Sherlock looked away first and bit his lips, frowning a bit. “You should… Go wash that off.”

“I should, should I?” John answered. “May I ask what this stuff is?”

But Sherlock refused to answer, opting instead to look down at the remains of his experiment.

“Right…” John breathed. “I’m going to go take a shower.” In the bathroom he disrobed and tossed his slime covered things into the hamper. Turning on the water he got in and began to wash away the remains of the experiment. As he washed there were a few things that got his attention. One was the appearance of breasts. For several minutes he weighed the heavy orbs in his hands, wondering where they came from and why there were attached to his chest. The second thing he noticed was a tingle between his legs. Reaching down he found something missing. That led to the third change. When he gave a shriek he found his voice had changed to a higher register. Turning off the water she nearly fell out of the shower on her way to the sink to check the fogged over mirror. A continuous scream escaped from her as she stared at herself.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sherlock stood, waving away the eddying steam.

“What the FUCK did you do to me?” John demanded as she turned to face him. Vaguely she indicated her wet, naked body. 

Sherlock’s eyes slid down her naked form to her toes and back up again to her face. 

“You should not be messing with magic you do not understand!” John erupted and stormed out of the bathroom, dripping along the way. Making it as far as the living room she unexpectedly encountered DI Lestrade. “Why didn’t you TELL me Lestrade was here?” John demanded over her shoulder. “Greg.” With a frown and crossing her arms over her chest she acknowledged the DI.

“Who is… John?” Lestrade looked the petite blond up and down before safely settling on her face. “Let me guess… This is from the last victim? Sherlock dosed you with that potion he found.” Lestrade turned to direct his inquiry to the consulting detective who casually entered the room as if John had not left him hiding in the bathroom. “So this proves it, right? Our victim was originally male?”

“Yes.” Sherlock stated as he slipped into his chair, careful not to look at John’s naked backside.

“I hope you find the antidote.” Lestrade stated as he backed up to the door. “John…” And with a final head incline to John he was gone.

John turned to her flat mate, tears in her eyes. “FIX me!”

Sherlock blinked up at her and then looked away, a flush apparent on his cheeks. “I do not have the antidote to that particular spell.”

“But you can find an antidote, right?” John demanded as she squatted beside the chair, uncaring that it was not a ladylike thing to do.

“Only if it’s not permanent.” Sherlock answered with an annoyed sigh.

“If it’s not permanent?” John shrieked and stood up again.

“You know as well as I do… It could be temporary or permanent. If there are female sexual organs it is a permanent change.”

“YOU did this to me! You have to fix me!” John answered, near hysterical.

Sherlock clutched his head. “Be still! Let me think!”

At that moment the door to the flat opened and Mrs. Hudson looked in. Seeing a naked, petite blond standing next to Sherlock she blinked but had the manners not to look too shocked. “The DI said my assistance was needed. John, Dear?”

John turned away from Sherlock and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Yes, Mrs. Hudson?”

“I brought you some female clothing, Love. Your male things will not fit you.” Mrs. Hudson entered the room and went to John, a small collection of clothing on her arm. “Come along, Dear… Let’s get you dressed. That’s a good girl.” The kind landlady directed John back towards the bathroom where she proceeded to help John into a bra that was too small and panties that were too loose. Covering them both was a simple dress. “There we are, Love. That will do until you get to the shops to buy your own wardrobe.”

“It may be permanent.” John whimpered as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Mrs. Hudson gently rubbed her back and fretted over the fit of the dress to keep from looking too mortified.

^.~

John lay on the exam table, her feet up in the stirrups.

Sarah adjusted the lamp. “That’s it, John… Now open your knees a little wider.”

John bit her lips as she stared up at the ceiling, allowing her knees to fall open a little wider as her ex-girlfriend gave her a pelvic exam.

“Just a little pressure… I’m putting in the speculum.” 

“Great name for a torture device.” John commented with tears in her eyes as he felt something hard push into what had to be her vagina.

“Yes… You are so funny.” Sarah commented. There was the sound of something clicking into place and the hard plastic expanded. “That’s it, John. Keep breathing.” Sarah commented casually. There was another click and the hard plastic was pulled out. “Now my fingers.” Latex covered fingers pushed into John as another pair of hands pushed from the outside.

“You should have bought me dinner first.” John chuckled softly.

“You are too funny.” Sarah mused as she pulled her fingers out. “Ok… So far it is good news. I do not see a cervix nor do I feel a uterus. I feel what could be ovaries but I’m thinking they are actually your testicles. I am going to use the wand to get a better look and be thorough. Alright?” 

John nodded. “Ok. Whatever you have to do.”

Sarah put a condom on the wand and lubed it up. For a moment she stood, staring down at John. “You are probably a virgin in this form, right? I am going to put this inside of you.”

John’s eyes went wide staring at what looked like a dildo with a cord attached. 

“It will be ok, John. I promise. Here we go.” Pressing the tip into her patient and gently eased it in. “That’s good. You are doing so well, John.” Pushing it in more firmly, she looked at the monitor screen. “Ok… I am not seeing a uterus. This thing here…” She paused the video feed on a round object. “This is your prostate.” Moving it around some more she found first one object and then another. “These are your testicles. So no female organs. This change should be temporary.” Pulling out the wand she removed the condom and gloves to toss them away. 

“Oh thank the gods…” John moaned, covering her face with her hands.

“So relax. It could right itself in a couple of weeks… Maybe sooner if you find the right spell to change you back. But it’s not permanent.”

“Thank you, Sarah.” 

Sarah smiled. “You are the first man I have ever given a pelvic exam to. If you don’t have any more questions or concerns I will leave you to get dressed. You can leave when you are done. Come back and see me if you need anything. You know I will happily help.”

“I know… Thank you.” John answered with a giddy grin.

“Bye, John.” Sarah left the exam room. 

John sat up and used the paper sheet to wipe at the slimy stuff between her legs before tossing it away and pulling back on her clothes. These clothes fit better than Mrs. Hudson’s things. 

^.~

John was back at home making tea in the kitchen when Sherlock came in. The detective did not say anything, just looked around and focused on John.

“What do you want?” John asked without looking up from what she was doing.

“How did your appointment go?” Sherlock asked quietly.

John turned around to look at him, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “You want to know how my appointment went.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sherlock asked. “It is in my best interest to know what gender you are stuck in.”

“You plan to kick me out if I am permanently a female?” John scowled at her flat mate. 

Sherlock frowned and looked away. “No. I just wish to know.”

“As it happens I lack a uterus and my male organs are intact.” John responded as she turned back around to attend to the tea. “It is temporary even if you do not find the counter spell.”

“That is good.”

“It may take months, though. I can be stuck like this for a while.” John answered as she poured water into a cup. “So there is that.” John stirred her tea as she stared off into space. “Of course this means I won’t have a proper date for a while. I should explore this while I have a chance. How often do you get to lose your virginity again?” John mused as she stirred the sugar into her tea.

“John?” Sherlock’s voice was raw and unsure.

“Pay no attention to me… I was just thinking out loud.” John stated as she finished up preparing her tea.

“I will find a counter spell…” Sherlock stated quietly.

John flicked her eyes at her flat mate, finding the man to be in a sad state. Pity passed through her and she stepped up to him, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Quickly she walked away, not seeing his look of surprise.

^.~

They panted in heaving breaths and giggled as they leaned against the wall just inside the building. They both had been too close to death. The bad guy had almost killed John but they managed to escape and live another day. 

“Oh shit… That was crazy!” John gasped as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. Of course since she was currently in a female body the killer had assumed that she was like any other female victim… Big mistake. 

Sherlock patted her back as if it would help bring her breath back. “Killers are stupid.”

“Very!” John agreed as she looked up at her flat mate. The way his eyes shined and his lower lip quivered… She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him.

Sherlock, to his credit, did not balk at the situation, although he remained still.

John recklessly pushed her tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, demanding entry as she pressed her body against the consulting detective. At that moment she realized what she was doing and pulled away. “Shit… I’m sorry, Sherlock… I didn’t mean to…”

Sherlock shook his head and closed his eyes, head banging back against the wall. “It’s fine.”

“Is it?”

Opal eyes opened and stared down at the female version of his flat mate. 

John bit her lips and then stood on tiptoes again, pulling Sherlock’s head down more to her level before kissing hungrily.

Finally Sherlock’s arms wrapped around her waist and the detective made odd, needful noises into his kiss, allowing her full access into his mouth.

Somehow they managed to make their way up the stairs into the flat before finding themselves in Sherlock’s bedroom because it was the closest. Along the way, once they made it past the threshold of the door clothing started to make a trail to the bedroom until Sherlock was naked and John was only in knickers. 

“Are you sure you want this?” John asked as she pushed her flat mate back upon the bed.

Sherlock blinked and raised his hands in surrender… His cock hard and red against his belly. “Yes?”

“You don’t sound sure.” John commented as she slipped off her panties and straddled the man below her. 

“I have never done this.” Sherlock whispered, his eyes not meeting hers.

John paused, blinking down at her flat mate and best friend. “What do you mean, never? As in never ever? What about making out?”

“John… I just haven’t…” Sherlock whispered.

John slid off the man and stared down at his beautiful naked body. “Oh gods… I am so sorry, Sherlock. I didn’t mean to pressure you. You could have told me to stop.”

Sherlock shook his head with his eyes closed. “You don’t understand… I want this… With you. How can I not want this? LOOK at me!” Hastily he indicated his engorged cock, hard and red against his belly. “I want it… I just don’t know how to do this.”

John bit her lips and stared down at Sherlock’s length. The detective was uncut and long. Leaning down she breathed against the head, feeling it jump to tap her lips. With a grin she leaned down further to tongue at the foreskin and shaft.

Sherlock made some sort of unnatural sound… Or at least a sound John had never heard him make before. There was a moan and a gasp combined.

Gently John wrapped her hand around the shaft and tested the girth. It was obvious her Sherlock was well endowed… And it was a bit odd that he would be without any experience. Her tongue licked at the glans, tasting the pre-cum that gathered there.

“Fuck!” Sherlock cried out and tried to raise his hips but she held him down. “John… Please…”

John glanced up at the detective who stared back at her, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. Opening her mouth she took him as far as she could, trying to swallow him. 

A worried look passed through Sherlock’s eyes as he reached down to runs his fingers through her hair. “John?”

John pulled of and straddled him again. Sitting up a bit she moved him into position and sat down, feeling him slide into her almost too easily. “You know… When I’m a man again we won’t be able to do it this way.”

“Shut up…” Sherlock hissed and shut his eyes. “You’re so tight… And warm.”

“Yep… That’s how that works.” John chuckled as she began to rock against him. “Do you want to be on top?”

“You better control it. I think I’m about to… To…” Sherlock made a face. 

“To what? Cum?” John asked with a grin.

“John… Please…” Sherlock whimpered. 

John leaned down against her detective, grinding against Sherlock’s pubic hair… Her girl parts seemed to like that. 

Sherlock whimpered and tried to move, unable to coordinate their movements enough. Helplessly his hands grasped at John’s thighs. “More, John… Please.”

And with that John rolled over and pulled the detective on top. 

Sherlock blinked and stared down at her, unsure what to do until she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him tightly against her. With that the detective got the idea and soon he was pounding away, trying to finish as he pushed himself into her tight heat over and over. 

The detective came first and he cried out as he went still, arching his back and giving helpless thrusts. John clung to him and felt something deep and pulsing in answer to Sherlock’s orgasm. And then there was a tingle. “Sherlock! Off, off!” Quickly she pushed the man off and gasped for breath as her body shifted back into male form. 

Sherlock gaped at his now male flat mate. “John?”

John sat up a bit to assess himself. His breasts were gone and his penis was wet with Sherlock’s cum. “Wow… I was not expecting that.”

Sherlock carefully lay down next to John, wrapping his arm around John’s waist as he snuggled closer. “I half expected it.”

“Did you?” John asked critically.

“It was one of my theories at least… Sex Magic might counteract the spell.”

“Sex Magic?” John stiffened and stared down at where Sherlock’s arm rested against him.

“More specifically the Virgin Cure.” Sherlock answered with a bit of a yawn. “It’s supposed to counteract most spells.”

“Is that… Is that why you did this? Why you went along with it?” John whispered.

“What does it matter? It worked. You’re back to being yourself. You asked me to find a cure and it seems I found one.” Sherlock raised his head and frowned at John. “Why are you so upset? It worked.”

John pushed Sherlock’s arm off of him and got up from the bed. 

“John?” Sherlock sat up to stare back at his partner.

John shook his head and left the bedroom, not bothering to gather the female clothing that led him back to the front door. Taking the stairs two at a time he made it back to his bedroom and slammed the door.

^.~

Two days later John wandered into the kitchen to make some tea. Sherlock sat at the table and John ignored him as he pulled out everything he needed for tea. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sherlock reach for something on the table. With a glance he saw the other man dip a swap into a Petri dish and apply it to the back of his hand in a circular motion. John blinked several times, trying to place the substance in the dish. Suddenly it hit him. “Sherlock, no!” Reaching out he grabbed the dish from the table to pull it away. But it was too late. For a moment he stalled in thought, realizing that Sherlock was a lovely woman.

Sherlock blinked and glanced down at her breasts. “Would I be correct in assuming that tingle means my penis is gone?”

“Sherlock… What the hell?” John demanded as he set the dish aside. “Why did you do that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sherlock asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Not to me… No!” John answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sex Magic, John.”

John rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing away the beginnings of his headache. “What about Sex Magic?”

“Both of us were virgins… Which one of us needed to be a virgin to cure this particular spell?”

“You are aware that I am not a virgin, right?”

Sherlock bit her lips and nodded. “I know that, John.” Her answer was soft.

“You may be stuck like that.”

“It’s not permanent.”

“You don’t know that! Spells affect people differently. It wasn’t permanent on me… But who knows about you? You may have given yourself a uterus and ovaries and then no one can help you!”

Sherlock stood up and started to undo her trousers as she headed for the living room. “Come along then.”

“Where are you going?”

“You can give me an internal exam.” Sherlock answered as she stepped out of her trousers.

John moaned in agony, unwilling to go along with Sherlock’s plan… But who else did Sherlock have for this? Hastily he washed his hands and went into the living room to find Sherlock naked on the couch with her legs open. John blinked.

Sherlock blinked back.

John took a deep breath and approached the couch. “Right… I don’t have any of the supplies I need to do this perfectly. All I can really do is feel around to make sure you don’t have a cervix or anything that would indicate a uterus.

“Go ahead, John.” Sherlock answered with a bit of a smirk on her pouty lips.

“Right… Here we go then.” John pushed his fingers into someplace warm and wet, pushing in as deep as he could go to feel for what experience told him females had. There was no cervix. “I don’t feel anything. I don’t know for sure… But that’s what you get for having me do this at home instead of an exam room with proper equipment.” John pulled his fingers out.

Sherlock caught John’s hand and examined the wet fingertips. “Damp.”

“Yeah… I was like that too.” John answered, watching Sherlock examine his fingers.

Sherlock pulled the fingers closer to his face to sniff and then lick.

Caught off guard with Sherlock’s warm mouth on his fingertip, John pulled his hand away.

Suddenly Sherlock lunged, pulling at the closure of John’s trousers, trying to open them.

“Hey! Wait! Stop!” John extracted himself from a rather clingy female consulting detective and stepped away from the couch. 

“John… This is the next step!” Sherlock shot back, sitting up to stare at her flatmate. 

John shook his head. “No… It’s not!”

“What do you mean, it’s not? I did it for you!” Sherlock answered, haughtily.

“This isn’t some EXPERIMENT!” John shot back. “I had sex with you because I actually LIKE you, you impossible GIT!” Panting for breath, he looked away. “It wasn’t about magic or experiments in virgin cures… It was US! You and me!”

Sherlock frowned and looked away. “I… I know.”

“DO you?” John demanded.

“You think I would do this with ANYONE?” Sherlock demanded, indicating herself. “I’m almost completely sure it will not work!”

“Why do you say that?” John asked.

“The victims were dosed with the spell… They were still female when they died even though the killer violated them first. Obviously if he had ejaculated in several victims he wasn’t a virgin… ergo the male has to be a virgin to break the spell. I was… You are not.”

“Maybe it didn’t work for him because he violated them first! You didn’t violate me, it was consensual.”

Sherlock paused and reflected on that. “There is that…” With a deep breath she rubbed her face with the back of her hand. “If you would do this with me… We can find out for certain.”

“But it probably won’t.” John snorted.

“Then I will have to live as a woman until the spell reverses itself…”

“Can you even do that? No offense… But living as a woman was tougher than I thought. You don’t really care for them.”

Sherlock stood, shrugging off the remains of her clothing so she was bare and tall before John. “John… Please take me to bed. I insist.”

John blinked up at the tall brunette before him and nodded. Everything about her was perfect… In fact she looked a lot like some of his more recent girlfriends. Following her into her bedroom he closed the door and lingered there, watching as she crawled onto the bed.

“Will it hurt?” Sherlock asked as she rolled onto her back, one knee up.

John bit his lips and took a deep breath through his nose before approaching the bed, removing his own clothes as he went. “I have experience, you know.”

“I know.” Sherlock answered, her pale eyes wide and just a little frightened.

“I won’t hurt you. If anything I do causes you any discomfort you can tell me and I’ll stop or change what I’m doing.” Casually he knelt on the bed between her legs.

Sherlock wantonly opened her thighs for John as she blinked up at the ceiling.

John lightly touched her thigh and then got down on his belly to bring his face to the juncture of her legs. Kissing her belly he worked his way down to her vulva before using his lips and tongue on her.

“Oh! Oh…” Sherlock whimpered and opened her legs wider as she propped herself up on an elbow to look down at him. “John?”

John smiled at her and pushed his tongue into her, nibbling and teasing as he went.

The detective placed a hand on the back of John’s head, running her fingertips through his hair. “John?”

John gave a final nibble before working his way back up her body. Her belly and then her sternum. Nipples followed to more moans of his name. Finally collarbone to neck and lips.

Sherlock flinched and turned her head away. “Is that what I taste like?” 

“You taste wonderful.” John whispered against her cheek. 

Sherlock shook her head. “I am glad I don’t do that with women.”

“You did it with me.” John countered.

“That was different.”

“Why was it different?”

“You’re… John.” Sherlock answered simplistically.

John smiled and kissed her again, his fingers reaching down to play with her wet folds, pushing into her with his fingers.

Sherlock arched her neck back and pushed her pelvis into the doctor’s hand. 

“That’s it, love… Just relax.” Using his fingers he guided himself into Sherlock’s warm depths.

“Oh…” Sherlock whimpered.

John began to move, using everything in his arsenal that Sherlock might enjoy. But Sherlock lay passively underneath him with her head rolled back. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock blinked open her pale eyes to stare at John.

“Are you enjoying any of this?”

“I… I like the way you move.” 

With a sigh John pulled out and worked his way down her body to resume what he had tried before. With his teeth and his tongue he nibbled and teased.

Sherlock tried to push him away, horrified at her own reaction to such an act. “John? John… Please.”

John looked up from where he was sprawled between her thighs. “I want you to finish too. It seems you need a more direct approach.” Resuming his exploration he pushed two fingers into her.

Sherlock whimpered and cried out, trying to push John away and bring him closer at the same time. What he did with his mouth was overwhelming. Finally she arched her back and began to thrust up against his face to get him deeper.

John smirked and climbed back up her body before pushing it. “That’s it, Sherl…” Gripping her thigh he madly began to thrust within her, knowing she was close. “I’ve got you.” Knowing she didn’t like the taste he settled for kissing her neck and collarbone.

Sherlock wrapped her arms around John’s shoulders and rubbed herself against him until she felt a deep pulse that caused her to freeze.

John continued until his own climax answered hers and he relaxed, panting for air.

They lay together for a long time. It was clear that Sherlock’s female virginity wasn’t the cure… Nor was John’s affection.

Finally John rolled off to lay on his side, facing her.

Sherlock continued to blink up at the ceiling, pursing her lips in thought. “You really like women.”

“What’s that?”

“Your sexuality… You really like… Being with women… Enough so you would use their mouth on them in a place that is not very sanitary.”

“It’s an acquired taste.” John chuckled softly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I will change back in a few weeks…” Sherlock mused to a spot on the ceiling above her head.

“Yeah?” 

Swallowing hard, Sherlock turned her head to look at him. “Thank you for making my first and only sexual experiences pleasant. I could almost believe you enjoyed them.” Sitting up, she looked down at herself.

“What do you mean by that? I enjoyed them. I ejaculated, didn’t I?”

“Because I’m in a female body.”

“I liked it when you were a man and I was female.” John countered.

“You were angry with me…”

“Because I didn’t like that what we did was an experiment for you.”

“It was partially an experiment. Like this I didn’t know if it would work. There was a chance it wouldn’t.”

“And yet it did. It was an experiment for you.” 

“John… I lost my virginity to you.” Sherlock bit her lips and looks away to idly play with her own foot. “I gave you something I have never given anyone else. I’m… 37 for Chrissake and I’ve never been with anyone like that before. I’ve never had reason or thought to share myself in that way until you came along. I wanted to feel what it was like… To know what I’ve been missing. I’ve missed so much. Normal people take it for granted, but I…” With that her voice broke and she scooted off the bed. Hastily she made her retreat to the shower.

John stayed where he was on the bed, feeling like an absolute arsehole. 

^.~

Sherlock returned after a long shower and a soak. Finding John asleep in her bed, she crawled in beside him and curled up beside him.

^.~

“Well, that’s what you get for messing around with things you don’t understand, Sherlock darling.” Mummy Holmes stated with all the authority of a matriarch who was used to having her opinion heard. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

“What? Yes… Right, indeed.” Father Holmes mumbled, not really paying much attention to the situation.

Sherlock stayed where she was, seated in her chair. Even in female form she didn’t bother with skirts or dresses. Her female clothes looked the same as her male clothes… Probably due to her tailor whose magical talents specialized in cloth that perfectly shaped itself to the wearer’s figure. But even over a finely tailored shirt and trousers was the usual dressing gown.

“Would you like some more tea, Mrs. Holmes?” John asked brightly as he held up the teapot on loan from Mrs. Hudson.

“No, thank you, John.” 

“Eh?” Mr. Holmes looked confused.

“Tea, dear. John asked if we would like some more tea.”

Mr. Holmes held out his tea cup and John dutifully poured for him, adding the required milk and sugar.

“Not too much, John… It always makes him so excitable.” With a weary sigh the Holmes Matriarch waved John’s attentions away from her husband. “Sherlock, won’t you take some tea with us?”

“No…” Sherlock sighed.

John smirked at the idea of Mr. Holmes being “excitable” and prepared a cup, passing it to his flat mate before taking his own seat.

Despite protesting the tea, Sherlock sipped from the cup she was offered.

“Well isn’t this delightful?” Mummy Holmes asked. 

“Thrilling.” Sherlock intoned from her chair in a tone that suggested that it was otherwise.

“You should have told us sooner that you were stuck in female form… We would have come sooner.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked, frowning at her mother.

“We all have our talents.”

With a weary sigh, Sherlock resumed her thousand mile stare to the wall opposite of her chair.

“Your father has a talent for losing things. Your brother has a talent for putting his nose where it doesn’t belong…”

“You don’t have the power to cure me, Mother. It’s not that simple… And it will wear off on its own.”

“But accidentally turning yourself into a female… What does John think of this?”

John blinked a few times, unsure how he was brought into the conversation. “What do I think of what?”

“Of Sherlock turning himself into a woman!” Mummy Holmes answered.

“I think…” John looked to Sherlock for guidance and saw nothing in her vacant stare that helped. “I think that it’s fine. Not long before Sherlock turned me into a woman too. I was cured.”

“How were you cured? Could Sherlock be cured the same way?”

John realized what sort of trap he had fallen into. “Well… No… Not really. My circumstances were different. It was a one-time cure.”

“What sort of cure is that?” Mummy Holmes demanded to know.

“Well… It’s… It’s complicated.” John tried to get Sherlock’s attention which seemed to be drifting somewhere in Tahiti.

“I am the mother of Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes… I assure you I can understand complication.”

“Virgin cure.” Sherlock stated.

The room went silent.

“I see.” Mummy Holmes breathed.

Mr. Holmes looked to his wife in confusion, sensing the shock in the room after wandering through his own mind palace.

“Our son has had intercourse with John Watson.” Mummy explained to Mr. Holmes.

^.~

“Oh God…” John moaned as he rolled over onto his side on Sherlock’s bed. “They know… Your parents know we’ve been…”

“Shagging?” Sherlock offered as she settled herself atop the duvet. “It’s not the worst thing they could learn about me…”

“What would be the worst?” John demanded. 

“I can’t think of anything at the moment. But I know there is.” Sherlock answered as she opened her laptop to work.

“And it’s not like we’ve been shagging every day since you turned into a female…” John mused.

Sherlock paused and did a quick calculation. “On average it has been once a day. Fourteen days with fourteen shags.”

“You counted?” John blinked at her in surprise.

“It is a unique experience for me… Of course I counted.” Sherlock continued with her work.

“All I know… is that it’s the most frequent sex I’ve had my entire life.”

“So then you will miss it when it is done.”

“Why would I miss it?” John asked, trying to get her attention away from the computer. “Sherlock? What do you mean?”

Sherlock closed the lid of the laptop and stared at the top. 

“Why would we stop?”

“When I return to my masculine body…”

“Do you think that’s important to me?”

“You are not gay.”

John sighed and lay on his back to stare up at the ceiling. “Sherlock… I am excited no matter what gender you are. Male, female… If you recall I’ve had sex with both of your genders.”

“Yes, but as you may recall when I was male you were female.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“I does!” Sherlock answered, setting aside the laptop. “Could you have intercourse with me when I go back to being a man? How would you do it? Bugger me? Or am I to bugger you?”

“We’ll think of something.” John answered, frowning at the ceiling. “We’ll talk about it when the time comes.”

“It seems… That time is upon me.” Sherlock glanced down at his body. “John.” The alto became a baritone.

“What would you have me do, Sherlock?” John rolled onto his side to stare at his flat mate. 

Sherlock looked away, unable to meet John’s gaze.

John scooted closer and got up enough to kiss Sherlock cheek and then his chin and lips. “I love you, you impossible git. I don’t care what gender you are. I want you to feel loved.” Carefully he worked his way down Sherlock’s flat chest to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. They were roomier due to being fitted to Sherlock’s female form. Casually John pushed the waistband down and was pleased to see Sherlock did not wear panties beneath. His lips found the warm tip of Sherlock’s cock and he kissed that too.

Meanwhile Sherlock leaned back to allow John more room to work, watching his John lick and swallow him. “Oh…”

John pulled off with a smirk and climbed back up Sherlock’s body. “Now do you believe me? I’ll suck your cock just as good as I sucked your clit and think nothing of the difference.”

“John…” Sherlock grunted at the crass words from John’s mouth. 

“I’m going to make you ejaculate all over me.” John growled as he kissed Sherlock’s lips and shamelessly rubbed himself against the detective’s erection. “Because I want you, Sherlock. I want to be with you… If you’ll have me.”

Sherlock arched his back and frantically rubbed against his John, regardless of the fact that neither of them was completely naked at the moment. John’s pajamas and pants were halfway down his thighs… Just enough to rub them together, skin to skin. And then John took them both in hand.

“You think I’m not incredibly turned on by watching you fight your instincts to keep from ejaculating in my hand? The way your eyes flutter closed and your mouth wide open in a silent cry for more? Or do you think I don’t like to feel your dick in my hand, knowing I’m the one that made you hard? Is that it, Sherlock? Genius?” John continued to pump them together. “Let me taste your semen…”

Sherlock cried out and convulsed, gasping for air as his body continued to writhe in pleasure beneath John.

“That’s it, mate…” All it took was the sensations of warm, wet pulse from Sherlock to throw him over the edge and he pulled his hand away quickly enough not to mingle their essence. As he lay there in their combining messes he casually licked the semen from his fingers, making sure Sherlock watched in his blissed out state. “You taste… Incredible.” 

Sherlock whimpered and finally shut his eyes, relaxing under his John and not noticing when John moved to clean them up or tuck him into bed.

^.~

Sherlock woke as he had often woke in the past two weeks as John’s lover… Tangled up in John. Really, he didn’t mind. John was warm, naked, and many clinging limbs that felt like safety when they were wrapped around Sherlock’s body. Nuzzling against John’s shoulder he quickly fell back asleep… Content.

\--Finis


End file.
